fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Stardust PreCure
Stardust PreCure (スターダスト プリキュア Sutādasuto Purikyua) is the thirteenth series to CureJade2910's PreCure. Plot Stardust PreCure Episodes The Rare Kingdom is the place where all rare and precious things are kept. Hanzai is drowning for the five Rare Rings that could give the powers to five people to become warriors of any type. Hanzai firstly plans to steal everything and destroy the Rare Kingdom. Queen Kira doesn't allow this and before Hanzai could get her hands on the Rare Rings, she sends it down with Gold and Luna. In order to find PreCure...Of course. Characters Cures Mistukeru Aikyo/Cure Key Aikyo is the first member of the team and faithful leader. She likes to stuff her mouth and is not very active every day. She plays a few sports but only to impress school students. Her parents are locksmiths so she knows how to get into houses. Her ego is Cure Key. Shugyoku Meishi/Cure Gem Meishi is the second member of the team. She shares Aikyo's interests and her parents are jewellers. She sells earrings at school and sometimes ends up in trouble. She is kind but can be rude at time. Her ego is Cure Gem. Omamori Aegi/Cure Amulet Aegi is a third member of the team. She is very active and keeps a different luck item with her. She is often seen with her "precious" items and is asked very often for them. She,in reply, would slap them and scold. She is quite nice and after becoming fond of the others,she gives them an amulet each. Her ego is Cure Amulet. Jōshō Hane/Cure Pheonix Fourth member of the team. She is an idol and meets the others by finding one of Aegi's amulets (Aegi was screaming at the time and Hane thought it belonged to her). Hane is very active and encourages Aikyo and Meishi to get off their lazing. She often succeeds and has a slight temper situation. She is quite young. Her ego is Cure Pheonix. Juzu Oto/Cure Rhapsody Oto is the final member. She is a massive fan of Hane and likes cute things. This proves she is the girly one. She is the youngest (by eleven years old,while Hane is thirteen) and mischievous. Oto can play the harp and lives with her aunt as her parents have traveled away for music. She is mature but the reason to this is that her aunt is a very mean one. Her ego is Cure Rhapsody Mascots Gold Optimistic one. She is young and has a habit of referring her self in third person. She is often living with Aikyo and is often the airhead,giving Luna concerns. Luna Stern but still optimistic. She is the oldest and more mature. She lives with Oto but has doubts of Gold staying with Aikyo as she is worried of Aikyo being a bad influence for her. Villains Hanzai Main villain of the series. Kowasu First villain to appear. Toru Second villain to appear. Kaizoku Third villain to appear. Maeru Final villain to appear. Nusumuhito The monsters used. Items Rare Rings Transformation devices of the girls. They are also treasures of the Precious Kingdom and were targeted by Hanzai. To transform they say "PreCure! Rare Spiral!" Precious Belt Attack weapons that are used for individual and entire attacks. Category:Stardust PreCure Category:CureJade2910 Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:Pretty Cure fanime